loftyislesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic of the Isles
The Hidden Magic of the Isles Magic is, for the most part, an instinctive ability, akin to breathing or walking. Though many do study it, a person doesn’t need to know how it works to use it. Everybody is born with the ability to wield two different types of magic, through study or practice this can be heightened up to four. Magic is highly addictive, it is easy to slip into over using it. Side effects are gradual and worsen over years the longer the person uses magic. Side effects will even pass down to future children if they inherit their parents magic, so self discipline is highly recommended. As of everything, magic has its limits. Pushing those limits is not advised, and could cost somebody’s life. Magic is flexible and unique to the person using it. The different types, despite giving different abilities, are equally able to perform any task- all it takes is some creativity. Magic usage is not 100% necessary in the group, but every trainer must have at least two types of magic once created/brought into the group. You may choose what type of magic your trainer is born with and the additional two types of magic they wish to study for four in total. Types of Magic Bug Magic Pokemon Type: Bug Communication: Can verbally communicate with Bug Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Can scale vertical walls and ceilings, Command swarms of wild Bug Pokemon, Grow smaller, etc. Side Effects: Attract Bug Types, Lift objects more than body weight, etc. Overuse Effects: Desire to live in hives, Bug Like Growths (Segmented Limbs, Mandibles, Antennae, etc.), Extra pair or two of limbs, etc. Nicknames: Swarm Workers, Hiveminds, etc. Dark Magic Pokemon Type: Dark Communication: Can verbally communicate with Dark Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Can meld with the shadows, Manipulate shadows, Night vision, etc. Side Effects: Attract Dark Types, More cunning/crafty than the average person, etc. Overuse Effects: Horn/Spike growths, Bioluminescent markings, Increased sun sensitivity, etc. Nicknames: Shadow Keepers, Demon Folk, etc. Dragon Magic Pokemon Type: Dragon Communication: Can verbally communicate with Dragon Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Produce Dragon wings, Magic dragon claws, Produce dragons fire, etc. Side Effects: Attract Dragon Types, Gives off an aura of royalty/superiority, etc. Overuse Effects: Dragon growths (Eyes, Scales, Horns, Wings, etc.), Lizard like body, Hoarding items, etc. Nicknames: Dragonborn, Dragon Kin, etc. Electric Magic Pokemon Type: Electric Communication: Can verbally communicate with Electric Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Lightning bending (Create whips, orbs, chains, etc.), Create local electric storms, Affect electrical signals in body, etc. Side Effects: Attract Electric Types, Can conduct electricity safely, etc. Overuse Effects: Planar phasing, Extremely conductive, Electrical scars, etc. Nicknames: Surgers, Storm Folk, etc. Fairy Magic Pokemon Type: Fairy Communication: Can verbally communicate with Fairy Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Produce fae wings, Produce bad luck wards, Bless good luck on others, etc. Side Effects: Attract Fairy Types, More luck than the average person, etc. Overuse Effects: Unsettling appearance, Fae markings, Inability to lie, Burn in contact with steel/salt, Repelled by people wearing clothes inside out, etc. Nicknames: Fae Folk, Luck Wardens, etc. Fighting Magic Pokemon Type: Fighting Communication: Can verbally communicate with Fighting Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Heightened focus/Adrenaline rush, Concentrated punches that can make dents in steel, Tirelessly run faster, etc. Side Effects: Attract Fighting Types, Gives off an aura of inspiration/bravery, etc. Overuse Effects: Extreme muscle growth causing ripped muscles, Band markings, Desire to always train/exercise, etc. Nicknames: Brujah, Warrior Folk, etc. Fire Magic Pokemon Type: Fire Communication: Can verbally communicate with Fire Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Fire/Lava/Ash manipulation, Fireproof body, Fire absorption, etc. Side Effects: Attract Fire Types, Has a higher body temperature than the average person, etc. Overuse Effects: Extreme/Feverish body temperatures, Burn scars, Ash trails, Heat to live, etc. Nicknames: Infernos, Fire Benders, etc. Flying Magic Pokemon Type: Flying Communication: Can verbally communicate with Flying Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Produce feathered wings, Wind manipulation, Command flocks of wild Flying Pokemon, etc. Side Effects: Attract Flying Types, Lighter than the average person, etc. Overuse Effects: Feather growth, Hollow bones/Frail body, Beak growth, etc. Nicknames: Sky Children, Feather Folk, etc. Ghost Magic Pokemon Type: Ghost Communication: Can verbally communicate with Ghost Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Phase through physical objects, Float at will, Go invisible, etc. Side Effects: Attract Ghost Types, Intimidate others more easily than the average person, etc. Overuse Effects: Skin decay, Spirit world and real world merged, Death markings, Translucent appearance, etc. Nicknames: Phantoms, Deaths Butler/Mistress, etc. Grass Magic Pokemon Type: Grass Communication: Can verbally communicate with Grass Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Enhance plant growth, Talk with plants, Manipulate plants, etc. Side Effects: Attract Grass Types, Hyper-Energetic from sunrise to sunset, etc. Overuse Effects: Photosynthesize, Bark Skin, Plant growths, etc. Nicknames: Plant Whisperer, Forest Folk, etc. Ground Magic Pokemon Type: Ground Communication: Can verbally communicate with Ground Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Create local tremors, Dirt/Mud/Sand manipulation, Dig effortlessly into the ground, etc. Side Effects: Attract Ground Types, More hard-working/heartier than the average person, etc. Overuse Effects: Desire to live underground, Elongated nails/claws, Loss of eyesight, etc. Nicknames: Sandshrew Men/Women, Earth Folk, etc. Ice Magic Pokemon Type: Ice Communication: Can verbally communicate with Ice Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Snowstorm creation, Snow/Ice manipulation, Create an aurora borealis, etc. Side Effects: Attract Ice Types, Has a lower body temperature than the average person, etc. Overuse Effects: Frost to live, Frostbitten Skin/Freezing body temperature, Ice crystal growths, etc. Nicknames: Cold Bringers, Ice Folk, etc. Normal Magic Pokemon Type: Normal Communication: Can verbally communicate with Normal Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Transformation Side Effects: Attract Normal Types, More charismatic/trustworthy than the average person Overuse Effects: Misshapen proportions/mismatched pokemon parts permanent on body, Only eats Pokemon food/berries, etc. Nicknames: Shifters, Ditto Folk, etc. Poison Magic Pokemon Type: Poison Communication: Can verbally communicate with Poison Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Help create antidotes, Poison spray, Magically produce venomous fangs, etc. Side Effects: Attract Poison Types, Poison resistance/immunity, etc. Overuse Effects: Barb growth, Acidic blood, Acid burns, etc. Nicknames: Toxins, Serpent Folk, etc. Psychic Magic Pokemon Type: Psychic Communication: Can verbally communicate with Psychic Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) and may telepathically speak with other Pokemon Types Magic Capabilities: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, etc. Side Effects: Attract Psychic Types, More intelligence/Higher empathy than the average person, etc. Overuse Effects: Uncontrollable telepathy, Third eye growth, Mystic symbols, etc. Nicknames: Mind readers, Smart Folk, etc. Rock Magic Pokemon Type: Rock Communication: Can verbally communicate with Rock Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Rock manipulation, Create rocks from dirt/mud and vice versa, Temporarily harden skin to reduce damage, etc. Side Effects: Attract Rock Types, Higher damage resistance/Hardier than the average person Overuse Effects: Rock growths, Hard/Solidified skin, Rock diet, etc. Nicknames: Miners, Mountain Folk, etc. Steel Magic Pokemon Type: Steel Communication: Can verbally communicate with Steel Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Steel manipulation, Produce sword arms, Produce magic steel chains, etc. Side Effects: Attract Steel Types, Harder teeth/nails than the average person, etc. Overuse Effects: Metallic Skin, Metal growths, Metal diet, etc. Nicknames: Ore Folk, Glisteners, etc. Water Magic Pokemon Type: Water Communication: Can verbally communicate with Water Type Pokemon (Pure and Elementals) Magic Capabilities: Underwater breathing, Create rainstorms, Water manipulation, etc. Side Effects: Attract Water Types, Better swimming capability than the average person, etc. Overuse Effects: Gill/Fin growth, Underwater habitat, Pale gray/blue skin, etc. Nicknames: Ocean Children, Fish Folk, etc.Category:Lore